Procedures such as exercise testing of pulmonary compliance and muscle strength are useful in evaluating pulmonary function. By exercising a patient on a treadmill and gradually increasing the workload (i.e., speed and incline), the physician can better assess pulmonary disease, which in its early stages generally does not manifest itself except under physical exertion. To help the physician perform these procedures more effectively, a microcomputer system has been developed to automate realtime data collection and analysis and to display calculations of pulmonary compliance and inspiratory muscle strength. Steady state treadmill exercise testing has only been partially automated. Although data is manually entered, data analysis and report generation are fully computerized. Work was started to enable automatic realtime acquisition of exercise data with breath-by-breath analysis. However, due to a change in clinical priorities, work was curtailed on the breath-by-breath system. Patient data is stored on a local disk data base for future reference.